The Hate Inside Me
by DoomOverlord
Summary: Keitaro has definitely had enough of a certain thing in his life. It's time he manned up and left the Hinata. Why Keitaro, Why? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: I don't actually own Love Hina. If I did, well then…I'd be rich. And I can assure you I am not rich. I also turned my house upside-down again to see if I owned it, and nope. I did find the papers to Deathnote though, so that's mine.

Sidenote: I wish I owned Deathnote. I love you guys. (Don't love me? Wanna tell me that? Read and Review!)

--------------------------------------------

"Urashima! You vile lecherous male! Stay still because your life is mine now!"

Keitaro sighed inwardly. Once again, he had stumbled, fallen, and found himself in another unfavorable situation. He was getting pretty tired of it too. Every time he was sent flying, he had to fix up the hole that he left when he was sent through the walls. Keitaro didn't bother to defend himself, seeing as how it would do no good. Motoko raised her sword, and shouted, "Secret Technique! Rock Splitting Sword!" Keitaro was sent on a dizzy one-way trip to god knows where.

******************************

Keitaro walked back home slowly, and entered the Hinata at around lunchtime. He had decided to buy some supplies before he went home, to make sure he had enough for the week. Once he entered, he saw that no one was in the common room. He went up to his room, carrying his supplies, and fell down onto his futon. He sorted through all the things he bought, and then stored them properly. _Better go fix that hole then, _he thought. Keitaro gathered a hammer, some nails and a few pieces of timber. He went to the place where he had taken flight from.

"Damn. I'll have to work outside in order to fix this one. If I fix it from the outside, it'll be better," he mumbled. He climbed through the hole onto the building outside. He never even noticed that the hot springs were right below him. None of the girls noticed him. They were each too busy enjoying their hot bath.

Boom Boom Boom went the hammer (that's how my hammer sounds. Seriously.). Keitaro stood steadily on a rail, balancing himself so he wouldn't fall off. He continued hammering.

"What's that noise?" asked Kitsune, worried.

"It's probably just Keitaro fixing up that hole he left when I sent him flying," replied Motoko, not caring.

"Wait, isn't that hole dining room? Can't he see all of us through that hole?" said Su.

"AAUUUUU! Sempai could be watching us right now?" asked little Shinobu. She hoped that her sempai wasn't being a pervert and watching them take their baths.

"Why, I bet that's exactly what that pervert is doing,' accused Naru.

"Keitaro you vile pervert!"

"KEITARO! YOU PERV!" yelled Naru. Keitaro jumped at hearing Naru say those words, and he slipped. His hammer flew into the air, but Keitaro managed to grab onto the rail with his hands before falling. Unfortunately, a god up in the sky decided to screw around with Keitaro, and made the hammer fall onto Keitaro's right hand.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Keitaro screamed, clearly in pain. His right hand fell from the rail, and as his left hand looked for a more secure holding, his fingers got cut by a nail. With that, and another scream, Keitaro's left hand let go of the rail. Keitaro went straight down, falling onto the ground near the hot springs. Naru and Motoko started marching towards Keitaro, followed by Kitsune, Su, Sarah, and finally Shinobu. Kitsune, Motoko, Naru, Su, and Sarah yelled out,

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and each one of them hit him all together, sending him flying once more that same day.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Keitaro sighed a large, heavy sigh. He was tired of the girls always hitting him. He was tired of never being given a chance to explain. He was just plain tired of it all. No matter how nice he was, nobody ever gave him the benefit of the doubt. When he landed with a nice plop sound, he decided to leave the Hinata.

"If I stay there, those girls will end up killing me," Keitaro told himself. He walked slowly back to the Hinata Sou, and once he got there, he packed his things. He packed all of his most valuable things and clothes into a suitcase. He decided not to tell anyone, because they would just try to stop him. It was now or never.

Keitaro walked down the stairs, carrying his suitcase. As soon as he was about to leave, he heard a voice ask,

"Where are you going sempai?"

Poor Shinobu has caught her sempai leaving. Shinobu froze for a moment, then started crying.

"WHY *SOB* ARE *SOB* YOU LEAVING *SOB SOB* SEMPAI???" The crying brought everyone into the common room. When the girls saw Keitaro, they knew that he was attempting to leave again.

Naru, in all her BI-POLAR wonderfulness, got angry at Keitaro and yelled at him, "You stupid pervert! Doesn't the promise you made to me mean anything to you? You disgust me. Pretending to leave like that just so you can get sympathy!"

Keitaro turned around, and looked Naru in the eye. "Do you honestly think I would be that low as to even try that? No. I'm leaving for good. And to answer your question...no. The promise I made to you means nothing to me. The promise I made 16 years ago means nothing to me neither. I'm doing you all a favor. By leaving, I'll ensure that it isn't you girls who kill me. Or worse. I could get completely pissed off one day and hurt one of you. I don't want that. So to any of you bitches that care….good-bye. You know exactly why I'm leaving. Not one of you trusts me enough to even give me the benefit of the doubt. And I'm plain tired of that. So you'll have to find yourselves a new manager. I'm sure that Haruka can help you with that."

"What happened to you Keitaro?" asked Kitsune.

"I'm not Keitaro. I'm the Hate Inside." And with that, Keitaro spun around, left the door, and was never seen again by any of the girls.

End.

Author Note: Well….what did you think? Like it? Dislike it? Any tips? Any remarks? Review please! Thanks.


End file.
